I Love You
by Angeldogann
Summary: Why could Velma possibly need Shaggy's comfort at 2 A.M.? Rated-T for language and mentions of sex. My first Shelma story! I'm considering making another chapter or sequel rated M. Please read and let me know what you think! :)


**Hey! Charity here! Thank you for choosing my story! It's my first Shelma story, but I love the couple! It's Rated-T for language and mentions of sex. Um, it's set in Coolsville. It's like, maybe 2 A.M. There's an OC named Arnold. I made up the case briefly mentioned. I thought about giving the case a back story, but decided not on it. The ages are like, Velma: 21 & Shaggy: 23. It really doesn't matter though. I'm considering making another chapter or sequel rated M. However, I've never written a M before. Please read and tell me what ya' think! :)**

Norville Rogers was fast asleep in his little, one-bedroom apartment in downtown Coolsville. A certain brown, Dane was sprawled across him in the bed. Being the scaredy-cat he was, it took little to wake him, and a gentle wrapping at the door would do the trick. As his eyes shot open, he slowly, yet surely, pushed Scooby off of himself.

He wadded through his living room, groggily making his way to the front door. Peeping through the small glass hole, a feeling of worry filled his stomach. The sight of a bawling Velma was hard to handle. He swung the door open, now fully awake. "Like, Velma, what's wrong?" he asked as he gingerly pushed her in. Once they were inside, Shaggy closed the door as quietly as he could given the sudden shock, then turned to face her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, crying even harder, not quite ready to answer. Shaggy was a bit surprised, but wrapped his arms around her waist in an attempt to comfort her. "Hey, shhhh..., it's okay," he whispered in her hear. A few seconds went by. "How about we take seat on the couch?"

Velma removed her arms from his neck, but he kept one arm around her, so he could lead her to the couch. Once they were seated she rested her glasses on the near by coffee table, and used her hands to wipe some her tears away. She looked up at Shaggy, and began to open her mouth, but no sound came out. She closed it again, and looked away in the distance, gathering her thoughts (and courage). When she was ready as she was going to get she looked back at Shaggy. "Do you remember Arnold, from our last case?"

Shaggy, in fact, did remember Arnold. He didn't trust the guy. The rest of the gang loved the scientist, and all thought he was genius and rather classy. However, Shaggy felt Arnold was kind of sleazy. In private, Shaggy had discussed it with Scooby, who told him it was probably just jealousy because of all of Arnold and Velma's flirting. Shaggy didn't like that answer, and decided to leave it at that. "Like, sort of. Why?" "Right after the case was over he asked me out... I said yes. Tonight was our date..."

"That son of a bitch. Did he hurt you?" Shaggy did not mean just emotionally, as the answer to that would have been obvious. Velma caught his implication. She looked up, and caught her breath. "No," she said in a quiet, small voice. "But he tried to." Her voice broke, and she started crying even more. That. Son. Of. A. Bitch. Shaggy pulled her into his embrace once again. After a few minutes of crying, she pulled away. "We went to a midnight showing at the cheap theater on 9th Avenue. It was some stupid documentary on the history of New York. I hadn't known what the movie was before hand. It was supposed to be a surprise. The movie was incredibly boring, and there was nobody else there. I know now that he planned it that way. At first he was the perfect gentleman he always is." She paused thinking again. "He, uh... He leaned in to kiss me, and, I, uh... I kissed back..."

Shaggy was not liking this story. "But then he put his hand under my skirt. I jumped back some, and removed his hand. I told him that was a little too fast. I think his exact words were, 'Come on, Vel. Don't be so conservative... Let's have some fun.' ... He put his hand back up my skirt, moving towards my inner thigh. For some strange reason the armrest on the next seat was up. Thank God. I jumped back a seat. He told me that I could either let him do what he wanted there, or I could walk home alone, then I would definitely be hurt. I could tell that he meant he would be the one to hurt me. I got up and ran to the women's bathroom." Shaggy felt sick. "I locked the main door, then I sat in a stall and called a cab. There was a window in the bathroom were I could watch the road. Apparently, Arnold hadn't known it was there. He stood outside, pounding on the door and taunting me, the whole time I waited. Shaggy, it took a half an hour for the cab to get there. I didn't want go home alone. I'm nowhere near ready to tell my parents. Usually, I'd go to Daphne for issues like this, but you know she just moved in with Fred, and I didn't want to disturb the both of them... So, I came here. I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"Like, Velms, you're never a bother. Especially when it's something like this. Scoob and I's door is always open." Velma smiled. "Thanks, Shaggy. That means a lot." She was quiet a moment, then she started again. "It's just some of the things he said... They were so true, ya' know? ... They just really hurt." Shaggy wasn't used to seeing Velma this vulnerable. "Hey, don't let him get to you. He's an ass and we both know it." Velma nodded. "What exactly did he say?" "Well, when he asked me out, I said yes because I don't get too many dates that often. He seemed nice enough, and... And I thought he actually liked me. I can see now I was wrong." She paused. Shaggy's face showed that he was still waiting. She knew that she hadn't answered his question, and after a few moments, she started again. "He said I wasn't that pretty, and that beggars can't be choosers, and if I kept acting like this I would die virgin." Shaggy was appalled. His tone came out deep and warning. "Zoinks... If I ever see that man again, I'll be sure to give him more than a piece of my mind." Velma was bit surprised by the break of his normally, mellow tone, but gave it no more thought. "Velms," Shaggy started nervously, "you should know... I think you're totally gorgeous. Any man would be a fool not to wait for you. And make sure you never settle until you're ready, you're worth so much more."

Velma was now crying for a very different reason. She hadn't heard Shaggy mutter an "I love you, Velms" under his breath, but it didn't matter. She couldn't stop smiling. When Shaggy looked up and saw her smile, all reason left his mind. He leaned in. Using the pads of his thumbs, he wiped her tears away. He gently kissed her. She deepened the kiss. It was the pure definition of passionate. When they came for air, Velma was sitting in his lap, straddling him. They were both smiling to no end. "Zoinks! Like, Velms, I love you," Shaggy said rather loud. Velma giggled, "I love you too, Shaggy."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. Let me know if you think I should continue. :)**


End file.
